Just Like the Figurines
by themojogamer75
Summary: It's time for the Holidays in Auldrant and Luke, being the red-headed idiot he is, forgets to get gifts for everyone, even the one he loves. Luke then comes across a store that gives him the perfect idea for a gift to Tear, the one he loves... LukeXTear with some hinted GuyXNatalia Rated T for some language


**Skit: Merry Christmas!**

**Me: Merry Christmas guys!**

**Star: Don't you mean "Happy Day of the Pact," Sensei?**

**Me: Well, in my world, we call it Christmas. The Day of the Pact is a Christmas-like holiday, but since Tales of the Abyss goes by it's own religion, I wanted to come up with something different. Instead of celebrating Jesus' birth (I am a Christian, by the way, so if this offends you, I'm sorry. I** **resecpt your religion, but this was the way I was raised and the way I believe. Also, please don't start any religious debates in the reviews.), it's a day that celebrates Yulia Jue's pact with Lorelei.**

**Senel: What's goin' on in Auldrant?**

**Me: Luke's trying to find a gift for Tear, the brown-haired melodist he loves, with time running short. It takes place after the events of the game and it's told from Luke's POV.**

**Star: Oh, I see. You're so clever, Sensei!**

**Me: (blush) Ah, well, thanks Star! Disclaimer?**

**Regal: I'm not from Tales of the Abyss, but I'll handle it. Tales of the Abyss, it's characters, locations, me, Star (****technically), and Senel belong to their respective owners.**

**Me: Enjoy, and a Merry Christmas to you!**

* * *

**_Baticul, the Capital of Light_**

**_Fabre Residence_**

**_Lorelei Redecan, the 49th, Ifritday, N.D 2021, 14:28_ o'clock...**

* * *

I smile as I see the birds on the other side of the window in my room, chirping and playing in the snow. It's funny seeing the birds play when I'm near them, because when my friends and I were on our journey, the birds were our enemies.

It was also funny to see snow in Baticul, as we rarely get snow. Actually, the only real time I saw snow was when my friends and I went to the continent of Sylvana, a very snowy continent, on our journey to stop Master Van, my instructor, who was planing on destroying Auldrant to drive it away from the Score, the world's religion. Not only that, but he was also planning to create a Replica world. I don't really remember what happened during the journey except that, my sacrifice atop the Tower of Rem, my duel with Asch, meeting new people, and falling in love.

* * *

I lose myself in my thoughts as I think about the beautiful Brunette I met at the very beginning of my journey. Her name is Mysterica Grants, Tear for short. She tried to attack Master Van when he was training me one day, which I responded to by swinging my wooden sword at her, which she blocked. After that, a hyperresonance, a very powerful ability that triggers when two Seventh Fonists use their abilities together, occurred and sent us to the rival country of Kimlasca, Malkuth.

At first, I thought of her as a pretty face and a good singing voice with a wretched attitude, as she seemed to act very coldly to me. When I wanted to change, after destroying Akzeriuth, a mining town, she started to grow on me. Eventually, my minor crush blossomed into true love.

I remember sacrificing myself atop the Tower of Rem, and how Tear felt. She seemed sad, but why? I wasn't really worth anything in the world, because I'm a Replica. That's what I thought at the time. She seemed happy when I was alive. H***, that was the happiest I've _ever_ seen her. I was hurt to find out that my blood fonons were splitting up, which would eventually lead up to my death. I kept it a secret from everyone, except Jade, who was a frickin' psychic. Tear eventually found out thanks to Mieu, who eavesdropped on the conversation. She told me to never, ever, keep a secret from her again. I kept my word, except I kept one secret to myself: I love Tear.

I tried to tell her how I felt on the night before the final battle with Master Van on Eldrant, but backed out because I was going to disappear. I didn't want to hurt her even more than I already did, with my thoughts of sacrifice. I didn't want to hurt her anymore because I loved her.

After the battle with Master Van and before I released Lorelei, I said my goodbyes to everyone (who knew about my slow death), and Tear. Tear told me that she would be waiting for me. I promised her I would come back, but could I keep a promise I knew I wouldn't be able to keep? As she walked away, she said my name and something else I couldn't hear.

* * *

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear a knock at my door.

"It's open!" I say.

Enter Natalia, my childhood friend and ex-fiance.

"Hello, Luke!" she shouts eagerly.

"Oh, hey Natalia."

"Luke, are you prepared for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

Her jaw drops as she says, "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Did you forget _everything_ when you were being reborn?"

"Hey, I'm not in my right mind today!"

"Luke, I can't believe you! Tomorrow is The Day of the Pact, arguably the most IMPORTANT holiday of the year!"

Oh, crap! I forgot The Day of the Pact, the day of celebration for when Yulia Jue made her pact with Lorelei. Everyone gives each other gifts on that day to honor both Yulia and Lorelei. I completely forgot about it, as it had just been a few months since I was reborn.

"Oh, THAT tomorrow."

The haughty, yet caring, princess sighed and said, "I hope you at least bought gifts for everyone! We're going with Noelle to meet Guy, Jade, Mieu, Anise, Fon Master Florian, and Tear in Keterburg, where the Tree of the Pact is placed every year."

"D***IT! I forgot that too!"

"Luke, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Oops?" I said, trying to get a laugh out of Natalia, but she was already p***ed off enough as is.

"You had better come up with something before tomorrow! You don't want to make our friends feel left out, do you?"

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, FINE! I go look for something in the shops!"

"That's better, Luke! Good luck!"

"Wait, Natalia!" I said, trying to get her attention

"Hmm?"

"...Sorry I forgot."

She lowered her tone when she said, "Oh, it's fine. It's just that, this is probably going to be THE most important year for the Pact's Day as the Light of the Sacred Flame is going to be honored."

I ask her, with confusion, "Why am I being honored THIS year? The year I stopped Master Van was N.D 2018. Plus, why am I being honored in _general?"_

"Luke, you saved everyone! And you're being honored this year because you were resurrected."

"I guess so. Hey, what do you want as a gift?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me, just as long as people show some spirit for the season!"

"Gotcha! Thanks!"

* * *

Confused, she left the room. Time to get serious! I need to get gifts for my friends AND FAST!

I grabbed my black scarf and left the manor to search for gifts for everyone. I found Guy's, Anise's, Mieu's, Florian's, and Noelle's, no problem, but I had trouble finding gifts for Tear, Jade, and Natalia. I had trouble with Jade because I didn't know what he liked, Natalia because she didn't want anything, and Tear because I wanted hers to be special. I wanted hers to be something that told her how I really felt about her. Look at me: I'm 20 years old and I can't find a gift for the girl I love.

I find gifts for Jade and Natalia, but nothing for Tear. 'D***it, I gotta find something and fast,' I think to myself. I ran down the streets, nearly slipping on the ice, when I come across a store I've never really seen before. Then again, the only time I walked about Baticul was when I got back to the manor after being blown halfway across Auldrant, and that was 3 years ago. Anyway, I go into the store.

* * *

Upon walking in, I see all kinds of music boxes.

I see a man who greets me, "Welcome to Bandai Music boxes, where each music box tells it's own Tales.

I look at the rows of music boxes. One catches my eye: A swordsman dressed in red wielding two swords, a red one and a blue one.

"Ah, you're looking at what I call 'The Fate of Two Worlds' music box, which plays a song I call, 'Starry Heavens'."

I look at another one, which also interest me: A swordsman with long, black hair back-to-back with a Knight that looks kinda like Guy and a pink haired girl.

"Ah, that's what I call 'The Fantastic Tale Yet to be Told' which was inspired by my favorite story ever. It plays a song I call 'Ring A Bell'."

I see another one with a gray haired martial artist on a giant ship.

"That one I call 'Story of the Merines' which plays a song I call, 'The Legacy'."

I look at one final one that has an Auburn haired swordsman.

"Ah, 'The One Who Failed to Protect'. It plays a song called 'White Wishes'."

* * *

"Wow, these are amazing!" I said to the man.

"Well, thank ya, young man!" he says with a smile on his face from ear-to-ear.

"Say, do you have any... romantic ones?"

"Ah, ya got a special someone in yer life?"

I feel my face heat up as I say, "Ah, w-well, y-yeah, I mean... she's very important to me."

"Ain't no shame in that! I loved my wife since the day I met 'er!"

"But, I'm not married." Unfortunately.

"Oh, trying to confess feelings to someone?"

"Whoa, how'd you know."

"Listen sonny, I know 'bout all types of romance. Name's Solez Redliw, youngin'! What's yers?"

"Luke."

"Ah, I see. Well then Luke, I have some romantic boxes. Here ya go!"

I see a few, but nothing really eye-catching. Well, nothing except the one with a blonde haired swordsman (what's with all these d*** swordsmen?) holding hands with a brown-haired girl, resting her head on his shoulder, which Mr. Redliw called "Dawn of A New World".

"If there's nothin' ya like, I can custom-make one!"

"That'd be great! Thanks!"

"Now tell me what this girl looks like."

I tell him what Tear looks like. I tell him about her beautiful brown hair, her sapphire eyes, her calming smile, everything!

"Ah, I see, what song would you like to put inside the box?"

"Song?"

"Yeah, and if you wanna custom-make a song, be my guest!"

I knew what song I wanted it to play, but I couldn't play any music, but I knew someone, other than Tear, who could.

"Hang on, I gotta go get someone!"

"Make it quick!"

* * *

I ran to the castle to go get Natalia, who knew how to play the violin.

"Luke, what is the meaning of this?" she asked when we got inside the store, violin in hand.

"Natalia, I need you to play the Grand Fonic Hymn's Melody."

"Natalia? As in PRINCESS Natalia?" Mr. Redliw asks.

"Yes."

"I remember your father, King Ingobert VI, wanted me to make you a music box when you were younger."

"The only music box I had was one with the Red haired swordsman with a farm girl with martial arts. It was made after my favorite story 'Eternia: The Second Destiny'. You made that?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I thank you for it! I thought the craftsmanship was amazing!"

"Hate to rush you guys, but can we get started?"

"Oh, sorry Luke. I don't know the Grand Fonic Hymn's melody, despite the fact I heard Tear sing it a few times. But I do know a song Asch used to sing to me when he was in your place!"

"Okay, let's try it!"

"Leave it to me!"

* * *

It took about an hour for Mr. Redliw to get the notes, as Natalia had to play it 1 note at a time. I never heard the melody properly because of that, but I'll hear it when the music box is finally made and I confess my feelings to Tear.

"Ah, I know a perfect name for that song. Is it okay if I keep it secret from ya? You'll find out the name when the girl ya love opens it!"

"Luke, who did you make the box for?"

I feel my face heat up again when I say her name, "Tear."

"Oh, I see. You want to confess your feelings to her?"

"You're not bothered by this?"

"Not at all, Luke. Remember what I said? I said I will treat you not as my fiance, but as my childhood friend. While I do still love you greatly, you must find your place in the world and I shouldn't be forcing marriage upon you. Don't worry about me and my love life, as I do have feelings for someone that isn't you."

"Who?"

"Oh, i-it's nothing." She said, her face as red as my original body's hair.

"I'll have this done by tomorrow!" Mr. Redliw said.

"Can you deliver across the sea?"

"Yep! Where to?"

"Keterburg."

"Mmmkay, Mr. lovebird! I'll have this to the Silver World in no time! Is there a message you'd like me to write for 'er?"

"Yeah."

I whisper the message to him, to which he replies, "Very sweet words! I'll have it done in no time!"

Today was a success: I've gotten gifts for everyone just as the sun was going down and I got the perfect gift for a perfect girl.

Tomorrow is The Day of the Pact. I've gotta find the right words to say to her tomorrow!

* * *

_** Keterburg, the Silver World**_

_**Emperor Peony IX's Secondary Manor**_

_**Lorelei Redecan, the 50th, Undineday, N.D. 2021, 19:45**** o'clock**_

* * *

Natalia, Noelle, and I arrived at Keterburg at noon. We met up with everyone in the Keterburg Hotel, where we ate a nice dinner. Everyone was glad to see me, including Tear, who was probably the happiest out of them all. While we ate, we discussed random topics, like how everyone was doing. I thought I saw Tear watching me out the corner of my eye, but when I turned my head to see if that was the case, her face seemed to be staring at something else.

After dinner, we went to Emperor Peony IX's Manor, where we were gonna start opening gifts.

"Sure, we can open the gifts," Peony began, "if those four cute girls begged a little."

Noelle, Tear, Natalia, and Anise looked at each other. Natalia looked back at Peony and said, "That's a fine case of sexual harassment!"

"I'm joking!" said the flirtatious Emperor.

* * *

We all started to open our gifts. We all got some pretty interesting things, especially Guy, who opened a gift from Jade, which was a piece of paper with writing on it.

"What's this?" Guy asked.

Jade chuckled and said, "Why, Guy, it's what you wanted isn't it? It's a restraining order so women will stay away from you."

Guy sighed, "There's no need, I've got my eye on one in particular." He turned his head towards Natalia, who's face immediately turned to the color of Asch's dark red hair.

I gave everyone their gifts, except Tear, who's gift has yet to arrive.

"Well, Luke aren't you gonna give Tear something?" Anise asked, eager as usual.

I feel uneasy, as it hasn't come yet. I excused myself from the group and headed up to the balcony.

* * *

I look down over the silver world that is Keterburg. A minute later, I hear someone open the door and step out. I turn to see it's Tear, looking as beautiful as the snow around her and the night sky above her. I turn around quickly as my face begins to heat up.

I luckily have enough courage to say, "Oh, h-hey Tear."

"Luke, are you okay?" Tear asks.

"I'm sorry, I thought your gift would be ready. I was in a rush to get everyone's gifts, because I forgot about The Day of the Pact."

"You idiot. Would you just wish me 'Happy Holidays'?"

"Oh, okay. Happy Holidays, Tear!"

"T-Thanks, Luke." She lowers her head, as if embarrassed. I catch a glimpse of her reddened face before her head is completely lowered.

"Tear..." I manage to say before I'm interrupted by the slam of a door.

I see Mr. Redliw, worn out, gasping for breath, and holding a package in his hand.

He hands it to me and says, "Here ya'ar, Sir Luke!"

He then whispers in my ear, "Sorry it took so long sonny. Say, is this the girl you had me make this fer?"

"Yeah."

"She's just as I pictured her to be!"

He moves away from my ear and says, "Well, I'll be off!"

* * *

"Luke, what is that?" Tear says, sounding both cute and curious at the same time.

"This is your gift."

"My...gift?"

"Do you have your knives on you?"

Tear and I open the small package. I pick up the small music box and read the top of it. It says "A Tale of What is Written and What Will Be," and there is some writing beneath it that says "Karma". I then handed it to Tear. I say, "Happy Holidays, Tear! Let's open it!"

Tear opens the box and a little melody plays. There's a figurine of Tear and me holding hands, with the figurine Tear resting it's head on my figurine's shoulder, just like those two characters were in the "Dawn of A New World" music box. Our figurines are at a balcony of what appears to be Keterburg.

Tear begins to read the message I had Mr. Redliw write on the box's interior. I turn away as she began to read.

She says, "Dedicated to Tear, the wonderful young lady who taught me the meaning of birth. I love you..."

Then, there was silence. Not a word was spoken. She probably didn't like it. She probably didn't feel the same way. I stare out at Keterburg, embarrassed and ashamed.

I was about to apologize to her when I felt her arms wrapped around me and her head rested on my back.

"T-T-Tear?"

"Luke, thank you so much for the music box. It means a lot to me. The message too..." She lets the words trail-off her voice.

"Tear... that's how I honestly feel about you. I was gonna tell you the night before the final battle with Master Van, but I was going to disappear and I didn't want to hurt you more than I already did."

She then let go. I turned around to see her back facing me.

"Tear?"

"I remember that night. I had waited for you, thinking you would kept your promise. You didn't show, so I kept waiting. I waited for 2,295 days and 2,294 nights for you to come home. I feel ashamed to admit this, but I was about to give up on you ever coming back."

Then, she turned to me, tears in her eyes. "Then, the night of your twentieth birthday, the eve of your Coming-of-Age ceremony, you returned. You kept your promise, Luke. The Luke that I love..."

"Is that what you said... before I released Lorelei on Eldrant?"

"...Yes. I told you how I felt. I wasn't sure weather you heard it or not."

I chuckle, to which Tear replies, "What is it?"

"Guess Guy and Jade were right. When you went to comfort Natalia, Jade and Guy were saying that I was clueless. They were right. Only now am I getting the fact that you love me. I really am an idiot."

"Luke..." Tear walked up to me.

* * *

Our faces were inches away. I felt it was worth a shot. So, I leaned closer. I kept getting closer until our lips met. It was a fairly passionate kiss, albeit my first. Eventually, we had to break away from each other, because we were out of breath.

Tear embraced me, and I embraced her. After our long embrace, we turned to the direction of the city.

Tear grabbed hold of my hand and rested her head on my shoulder.

Tear then said, "Just like the figurines..."

I replied back, saying, "Yeah, just like the figurines."

I plant a gentle kiss on her head. This was the happiest moment of my life. I was with the one I loved more than anything Auldrant had to offer.

We stare into the starry heavens that is the night sky and I remember Ion's last words to me.

"And that, Luke, is one of your many possible futures." I hope, for mine and Tear's sake, this was the only one...

* * *

** Well, how'd I do? Did I do well on the characters' personalities? Did you guys get any of the references to the other games in the Tales series? Try to name 'em all! Anyway, Merry Christmas guys! And a Happy New Year! **


End file.
